Riot
IIRioTII '''(Riot' in-game) was a very popular and extremely skilled North American Geometry Dash player. He had completed several of the game's hardest levels, some of the most notable being Deadly ClubStep, Cataclysm, ICE Carbon Diablo X, Necropolis, Crimson Clutter, Madhouse, A Bizarre Phantasm, Retention and Bloodbath. However, he wasn't much of a creator; in fact, his own levels are mostly challenges that haven't received a star rating. However, he does have a serious level known as "Sparks", which was an old level of him created in the 1.6 days. On August 12, 2015 he verified the extreme demon Bloodbath, a level considered by many as one of the hardest in the game. Riot's popularity has exploded after that. Due to hacking accusations, on September 12 that year, Riot announced that he would be leaving the community, but returned within hours. A few months later, in December, he announced that he was getting bored of Geometry Dash and would play less of it. This was a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing The Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit and was simply playing less at the time because he didn't feel like playing. He later made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. A while back, Riot started trying to verify a mega-collaboration called Yatagarasu, set to be one of the hardest possible levels in the game. However, as time went on, Riot has gotten bored, along with not wanting to further injure his hand. He has since given the level to Surv to verify which has now been passed on to TrusTa, who later verified it on Friday the 13th, 2017. He was also trying to verify a version of Sonic Wave that was redecorated by Viprin, dubbed "Sonic Wave Infinity", as well as an insanely buffed version of Blast Processing; Quantum Processing. On May 22, 2016, he verified Red World Rebirth which is a significantly redecorated version of Red World, the notorious level by Neptune and SaRy. On June 24, 2016, he revealed that he would be leaving Geometry Dash once he verified Quantum Processing and Sonic Wave Infinity. As of recently on November 15, 2016, months after taking a break from Geometry Dash, he made a brief return by finishing Audio Excursion by GoodSmile. A few days later, he also achieved a new best of 96% on Sonic Wave. On December 1, 2016, Riot uploaded a video of him practicing Artificial Ideology, a new level made by the Team N2 members which was going to be verified by COSINE, but it was later passed to Riot. Later he posted a video of Dem Travel with the description stating that he started to enjoy Geometry Dash again, which might indicate that he will stay in the community for a longer time. On January 2, 2017, Knobbelboy streamed him verifying Artificial Ideology, saying that Riot gave up. On January 4, 2017, Riot said on his Twitter page that he's retiring from Geometry Dash and that he's going to make a video about it with Sea1997. On March 8, 2017, Riot streamed himself messing around in the editor. On June 16th, 2018, Riot made a video on how he was quitting Geometry Dash for good to move onto Fortnite, he also unlisted all his GD videos and put it in a playlist for people to watch them. Levels * 'Demon Levels' ** Bloodbath (mega-collaboration with 10 creators): This is considered by many as one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, also the level that stopped debates about whether Cataclysm or ICE Carbon Diablo X is the hardest. This was Riot's first featured level, and it took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify it. ** Red World Rebirth (designed by Hinds, Findexi, & Viprin): This level is a buffed and redecorated version of the notorious Red World by SaRy and Neptune. The level was designed by Viprin, Hinds1324, and Findexi, and verified by Riot. This is his second featured level to date. * 'Deleted Levels''' ** Riot Madness: The first level in the Riot Level Series, this is his first level ever created. However, this level was deleted. ** Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series, this got deleted as well after some time. ** Riotgeist: The third level in the Riot Level Series, this was also deleted. ** GS One Space Fly v2: An Insane Tiny level by Riot, this includes no more than an extremely difficult and very tight (1 block between floor spikes and overhead spikes) ship sequence. However, this level had been ruined due to Anaban hacking the level, so Riot deleted the level. ** Dab reto xdddd: A short level with 346 objects with easy UFO, Ship, Wave and Robot gameplay. It was removed a few hours after it was released. ** Sparks: Riot's own serious 1.6 level, uses the song Cycles by DJVI, was later removed then reuploaded, but was removed again after he retired from Geometry Dash. ** Retention 144hz Ver: A simple copy of Retention by WOOGI, this level was made for 144hz monitor users due to bugs, but it was later removed after he retired from Geometry Dash. Trivia *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately. *Riot is the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times, twice old, once new. (He verified Cataclysm with coins update, the new one). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but he was completing remakes of Cataclysm the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. **TrusTa plans to beat Cataclysm 100 times, so far with 28 completions. *He was formerly a list editor in the Geometry Dash Forum, and was demoted due to inactivity. *Riot is the 4th major Geometry Dash YouTuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, AleXPain24, SoulsTRK, Mikha and EricVanWilderman. *On January 4, 2017, Riot announced on Twitter that he would retire from Geometry Dash. **Recently, Riot returned, showcasing an ignore-damage run of a buffed update to Bloodbath. Category:Players Category:North American Players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Users Category:Geometry dash Users